


World's Not Black And White

by Sherlokicks



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance, Shipping, after glow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokicks/pseuds/Sherlokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight misunderstanding causes something bigger to roll up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Not Black And White

They laid in Molly's small bedroom. Bedroom walls were light pink and the wallpaper had little roses in it. Molly had just changed the sheets into cream white ones. On the bedside table there was two lukewarm cups of tea and a glass bowl filled with decoration lights which were the only lightning of the room. The curtains were open, and revealed a sight into the dark night.

 

Irene laid there as close to Molly as she could possibly get. It was warm and comfortable. She wrapped her arm around Molly's waist. She could feel the soft warm skin of her stomach. Irene pressed her nose against the back of Molly's neck and kissed it. Molly hummed sounding pleased.

Even though the room was shady, the light was soft and yellow. The shades blurred all the outlines.

Irene took a slow deep breath. She loved the smell of Molly's perfume. The smell was familiar and comforting. It was Irene's favourite scent. It was just like Molly herself; pure, kind, innocent, and sweet.

”What do you think?” Irene whispered into her ear. Molly turned around. She looked right in Irene's eyes.

”I don't know. I really don't know.” she said with a low voice.

”I do. And it's not difficult at all. I know what I want.” Irene said, and ran her fingers trough Molly's hair.

”It's not about what you think. It's just that...” Molly sighed.

”It's just what? I think this is rather simple.”

”For you maybe.”

”If it's easy for me, why should it be any more difficult to you?”

”Because... Because you're you. You don't have family. You go, you say and you do what ever in the world you please. Mostly because you can.”

”And you couldn't because...?”

”I couldn't because then I should tell my family.”

”And what's wrong with that? Now I must confess, that I don't quite follow your track of thoughts.”

”I'm not gay.” Molly said uneasily.

”Neither am I straight. Nevetheless, I had a crush on a man before I met you, love. Sexuality is a fluid thing, you know. Just as pretty much everything in this world. There aren't much questions you could answer just 'yes' or 'no'. It's not that easy. World's not black and white. It's much more complicated. Much more beautiful.”

Molly's look softened, and she smiled radiatingly. She hadn't been shy around Irene for a year now. She really did love Irene. But her family didn't know anything about their relationship. Before Irene, Molly had always dated men. But now that she had been with Irene, she was happier than ever. She basically lived for the moments with her.

”I want to be with you. Want is such a dull word, I crave to be with you. I desire to see you smile. I wish to see you every morning when I wake up. I'm willing to be with you, even when we're both old and covered with wrinkles, looking like hell!” Molly announced with eyes shooting sparks of passion. She knew she was ready to commit herself with Irene. Irene was the one for her. If someone would have told that in the mortuary, where they first met, Molly would have just lauhghed to the idea. It would have made no sense at all. Molly who was in every way ordinary and boring, nithing special, and The woman. The woman, who had the selfconfidence of the queen, and who acted like she owned the world. Molly would have never believed it.

 

”Oh, you nasty prick. Old and wrinkly.You really are something, Molly Hooper.” Irene smirked, and took Molly's hand in her hand and pressed it against her chest.

”If you say yes, I won't ever let you down.” Irene spoke tenderly.

”Are you going to be with me, when I'm telling them that we're getting engaged?” Molly asked voice hovering.

”If that's what you want. Anyhow, the thing I was really meaning to say, was actually ”Would you care for some dinner?” not proposing. Though, you saved me a lot of trouble and anxiety in the future by doing it by yourself. Thank you.” Irene smirked.

”Oh my god, I didn't mean... I mean that I meant... I didn't...” Molly panicked and blushed.

”Shush, love. Yes you did. I will marry, I really want to do it, if that's what you want. It would be an honour to be married to you.”

”Really?” Molly asked with a spark of suprise in her eyes. She was a bit confused.

”Absolutely.” Irene covinced and kissed Molly's nose.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/ficlet ever, please, be merciful!


End file.
